lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Morticiaster/Way to remember ( 4 me )
}}} Step-by-Step Color can be added to your wiki in a couple of different places. You can add a unique color in the theme designer to customize your look or add color to your wiki's templates. The most common way to define a color is to use its name or hex code. To use a particular color, take the name or hex code below and add it where appropriate. If for example you want to add it as a button color in the theme designer, copy over the hex code of that color, and add it to the input field on the customize tab. There are two main types of colors that are preferred, HTML and X11 color names. HTML color names The HTML 4.01 specification1 defines sixteen named colors, as follows (names are defined in this context to be case-insensitive; the table is alphabetically ordered): Color Hexadecimal Color Hexadecimal Color Hexadecimal Color Hexadecimal aqua #00FFFF green #008000 navy #000080 silver #C0C0C0 black #000000 gray #808080 olive #808000 teal #008080 blue #0000FF lime #00FF00 purple #800080 white #FFFFFF fuchsia #FF00FF maroon #800000 red #FF0000 yellow #FFFF00 These 16 were also specified as sRGB and included in the HTML 3.0 specification Fluoresent Colors The neon colors are a typical type of colors but they show in a bright view on an interface. Color Hexadecimal Color Hexadecimal Color Hexadecimal Rainshower #C9FFE5 Screamin' Green #66FF66 Blizzard Blue #A3E3ED Purple Pizzazz #FE4EDA Psychedelic Purple #FA00FF Electric Violet #8B00FF Harlequin #3FFF00 Sunglow #008080 Dodger Blue #1E90FF Bubbles #E7FEFF Electric Lime #CCFF00 Electric Lime (Crayola) #CEFF1D Razzle Dazzle Rose #FF33CC Snowy Mint #D6FFDB Electric Purple #BF00FF Flamingo Pink #FF66FF Hot Magenta #FC05CA Infra Red #FF496C Laser Lemon (Crayola) #FEFE22 Neon Carrot #FFA343 Laser Lemon #FFFF66 Chartreuse Yellow #DFFF00 Phlox #DF00FF Shocking Pink (Crayola) #FF6FFF Veronica #A020F0 X11 color names In addition, a number of colors are defined by web browsers. A particular browser may not recognize all of these colors, but as of 2005 all modern general-use browsers support the full list. The list of web "X11 colors" from the CSS3 specification, along with their hexadecimal and decimal equivalents, is shown below, compare the alphabetical lists in the W3C standards. You can learn more about X11 color names on Wikipedia. 23 HTML name Hex code R G B Decimal code R G B Red colors Indian Red #CD5C5C 205 92 92 Wild Watermelon #F9526B 249 82 107 Light Coral #F08080 240 128 128 Salmon #FA8072 250 128 114 Dark Salmon #E9967A 233 150 122 Light Salmon #FFA07A 255 160 122 Crimson #DC143C 220 20 60 Red #FF0000 255 0 0 Fire Brick #B22222 178 34 34 Dark Red #8B0000 139 0 0 Pink colors Flamingo Pink #FF66FF 255 102 255 Shocking Pink #FC0FC0 252 15 192 Bubble Gum #FFC1CC 255 193 204 Pink #FFC0CB 255 192 203 Light Pink #FFB6C1 255 182 193 Hot Pink #FF69B4 255 105 180 Deep Pink #FF1493 255 20 147 Medium Violet Red #C71585 199 21 133 Pale Violet Red #DB7093 219 112 147 Orange colors Light Salmon #FFA07A 255 160 122 Coral #FF7F50 255 127 80 Tomato #FF6347 255 99 71 Orange Red #FF4500 255 69 0 Dark Orange #FF8C00 255 140 0 Pumpkin #FF6811 255 104 17 Orange #FFA500 255 165 0 Orange Circuit #FFBF00 255 191 0 Neon Carrot #FF9933 255 153 51 Atomic Tangerine #FF9968 255 153 104 Sunglow #FFCC33 255 204 51 Yellow colors Gold #FFD700 255 215 0 Fluoresent Yellow #CCFF00 204 255 0 Chartreuse Yellow #DFFF00 223 255 0 Lemon #FDE910 253 255 16 Lemon-Lime #E3FF00 227 255 0 Lemon Glacier #FDFF00 253 255 0 Yellow #FFFF00 255 255 0 Daffodil #FFFF31 255 255 49 Electric Yellow #FFFF33 255 255 51 Lemon Yellow #FFF44F 255 244 79 Laser Lemon #FFFF66 255 255 102 Unmellow Yellow #FFFF83 255 255 131 Canary #FFFFB2 255 255 178 Light Yellow #FFFFE0 255 255 224 Lemon Chiffon #FFFACD 255 250 205 LightGoldenrodYellow #FAFAD2 250 250 210 Snow Flurry #E4FFD1 228 255 209 Papaya Whip #FFEFD5 255 239 213 Moccasin #FFE4B5 255 228 181 Peach Puff #FFDAB9 255 218 185 Pale Goldenrod #EEE8AA 238 232 170 Khaki #F0E68C 240 230 140 Dark Khaki #BDB76B 189 183 107 Purple colors Lavender #E6E6FA 230 230 250 Thistle #D8BFD8 216 191 216 Plum #DDA0DD 221 160 221 Violet #EE82EE 238 130 238 Orchid #DA70D6 218 112 214 Fuchsia #FF00FF 255 0 255 Magenta #FF00FF 255 0 255 Medium Orchid #BA55D3 186 85 211 Medium Purple #9370DB 147 112 219 Blue Violet #8A2BE2 138 43 226 Dark Violet #9400D3 148 0 211 Dark Orchid #9932CC 153 50 204 Dark Magenta #8B008B 139 0 139 Purple #800080 128 0 128 Indigo #4B0082 75 0 130 Slate Blue #6A5ACD 106 90 205 Dark Slate Blue #483D8B 72 61 139 Medium Slate Blue #7B68EE 123 104 238 Brown colors Cornsilk #FFF8DC 255 248 220 Blanched Almond #FFEBCD 255 235 205 Bisque #FFE4C4 255 228 196 Navajo White #FFDEAD 255 222 173 Wheat #F5DEB3 245 222 179 Desert Sand #EDC9AF 237 201 175 Burly Wood #DEB887 222 184 135 Tan #D2B48C 210 180 140 Rosy Brown #BC8F8F 188 143 143 Sandy Brown #F4A460 244 164 96 Goldenrod #DAA520 218 165 32 Dark Goldenrod #B8860B 184 134 11 Peru #CD853F 205 133 63 Chocolate #D2691E 210 105 30 Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown #C45655 196 86 85 Saddle Brown #8B4513 139 69 19 Sienna #A0522D 160 82 45 Brown #A52A2A 165 42 42 Maroon #800000 128 0 0 HTML name Hex code R G B Decimal code R G B Green colors Frosted Mint #DBFFF8 219 255 248 Snowy Mint #D6FFDB 214 255 219 Paris Daisy #FFF46E 255 244 110 Electric Lime #D4FF00 212 255 00 Green Yellow #ADFF2F 173 255 47 Chartreuse #7FFF00 127 255 0 Lawn Green #7CFC00 124 252 0 Lime #00FF00 0 255 0 Lime Green #32CD32 50 205 50 Pale Green #98FB98 152 251 152 Light Green #90EE90 144 238 144 Medium Spring Green #00FA9A 0 250 154 Spring Green #00FF7F 0 255 127 Medium Sea Green #3CB371 60 179 113 Sea Green #2E8B57 46 139 87 Forest Green #228B22 34 139 34 Green #008000 0 128 0 Dark Green #006400 0 100 0 Yellow Green #9ACD32 154 205 50 Olive Drab #6B8E23 107 142 35 Olive #808000 128 128 0 Dark Olive Green #556B2F 85 107 47 Medium Aquamarine #66CDAA 102 205 170 Dark Sea Green #8FBC8F 143 188 143 Light Sea Green #20B2AA 32 178 170 Dark Cyan #008B8B 0 139 139 Teal #008080 0 128 128 Blue colors Aqua #00FFFF 0 255 255 Cyan #00FFFF 0 255 255 Aero Blue #C9FFE5 201 255 229 Light Cyan #E0FFFF 224 255 255 Light Rainshower #B2FFE2 178 255 226 Rainshower #A8FFE0 168 255 224 Pale Turquoise #AFEEEE 175 238 238 Aquamarine #7FFFD4 127 255 212 Turquoise #40E0D0 64 224 208 Medium Turquoise #48D1CC 72 209 204 Dark Turquoise #00CED1 0 206 209 Cadet Blue #5F9EA0 95 158 160 Steel Blue #4682B4 70 130 180 Light Steel Blue #B0C4DE 176 196 222 Powder Blue #B0E0E6 176 224 230 Light Blue #ADD8E6 173 216 230 Sky Blue #87CEEB 135 206 235 Light Sky Blue #87CEFA 135 206 250 Deep Sky Blue #00BFFF 0 191 255 Dodger Blue #1E90FF 30 144 255 Fuchsia Blue #7458C1 122 88 193 Cornflower Blue #6495ED 100 149 237 Medium Slate Blue #7B68EE 123 104 238 Royal Blue #4169E1 65 105 225 Blue #0000FF 0 0 255 Medium Blue #0000CD 0 0 205 Dark Blue #00008B 0 0 139 Navy #000080 0 0 128 Midnight Blue #191970 #2525112 White colors White #FFFFFF 255 255 255 Snow #FFFAFA 255 250 250 Honeydew #F0FFF0 240 255 240 Mint Cream #F5FFFA 245 255 250 Azure #F0FFFF 240 255 255 Alice Blue #F0F8FF 240 248 255 Ghost White #F8F8FF 248 248 255 White Smoke #F5F5F5 245 245 245 Seashell #FFF5EE 255 245 238 Beige #F5F5DC 245 245 220 Old Lace #FDF5E6 253 245 230 Floral White #FFFAF0 255 250 240 Ivory #FFFFF0 255 255 240 Antique White #FAEBD7 250 235 215 Linen #FAF0E6 250 240 230 Lavender Blush #FFF0F5 255 240 245 Misty Rose #FFE4E1 255 228 225 Gray colors Platinum #E5E4E2 229 228 226 Gainsboro #DCDCDC 220 220 220 Light Grey #D3D3D3 211 211 211 Silver #C0C0C0 192 192 192 Dark Gray #A9A9A9 169 169 169 Gray #808080 128 128 128 Dim Gray #696969 105 105 105 Light Slate Gray #778899 119 136 153 Slate Gray #708090 112 128 144 Dark Slate Grey #2F4F4F #477979 Black #000000 0 0 0 See also Category:Blog posts